The Sweetest Sin
by Psycho Poptart
Summary: A tragic mission gone bad. Envy was is sent out to eliminate Elysia but when Wrath sneaks along and interferes will Elysia and Wrath’s encounter spark up more then just a friend ship? Wrath x Elysia and slight Wrath x Envy
1. Chapter 1

**Summery:** A tragic mission gone bad. Envy was sent out to eliminate Elysia on the day of her 15 birth-day on the count of her picking up on what her father started and by doing so learning to much.

But when Wrath sneaks along and interferes will Elysia and Wrath's encounter spark up more then just a friend ship WrathxElysia and slight WrathxEnvy you have been warned!

**Warning: **Rated M for language, lemons, and possible Male x Male contact.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA or any of the characters it's sad I know…

**The Sweetest Sin Ch.1 (For the recorded Wrath is 15 in this on just so no one gets confused.)

* * *

**

Tears were streaming down Elysia's face as she watched her father being buried.

She tried not to cry and be strong but she couldn't help it her dad was gone and she new he wasn't coming back even if the adults thought she was to young to understand to some extent she did and that alone mad her cry….

* * *

Envy and Wrath were sitting in a tree near the bottom of a hill watching the funeral take place. 

"Hey Envy why are all of those humans crying?" Wrath asked not really aware of what was going on.

"Because some one they new is being buried"

Wrath looked over at the crowd of people all dressed in black. But one in particular cot his eye. A little girl, she was crying a lot more then the others crying out for her daddy and asking why they were barring him. It almost made Wrath want to cry as well.

"Envy…" Wrath started "did you kill him?"

There was a long pause of silence before the older sin finally answered "…Ya…."

Wrath glared up at him "Why?"

"What do you mean why? I was ordered to do it and I did simple as that"

Wrath lowered his head they were just simple humans why should he even care…but he did and that started to confuse him he wasn't human so the emotion known as sorrow should have been lost to him….

But that girl did something to him he was about to ask Envy what it was but spotted his 'brother' walking away and called after him "Were are you going!"

"Home we have to get back"

Sighing to him self Wrath leapt from the tree and to the ground running after Envy but out of the corner of his eye he could see the young girl staring at him wondering who he was and why he was there…

* * *

Elysia was staring in a daze out the window. It had been 10 years since today since her fathers funeral had taken place, and yet she still couldn't get him out of her mind 'what an odd boy' she thought recalling what had transpired all those years ago. 

She was home alone but she was used to it by now. Lately she had been looking up things about the creatures known as homunculi looking back on it she suspected that boy to be one of them yet for some reason she hoped she was wrong….

She new they were the cause of her fathers death and there wasn't one day she didn't miss him since then but she couldn't turn back time now matter how much she wished she could.

Letting out another sigh of despair she got up and went down stairs "Any-thing has to be better then sitting in sorrow"

She told her-self now a days all she really wore were dark clothes A Black fish-net top and a tank top over that, as well as black jeans and boots.

She walked down the stairs and out of the house.

"Hmmm maybe going to the park will help me clear my head" she told her-self once more as she got up and left not aware of the danger she was about to face out there….

* * *

Envy sat lurking in the trees his Emerald Green hair helping him blend in to the trees around him. 

"Looks like she's finally come well better get to work" he stated silently as he prepared to jump stopping abruptly when he heard something behind him.

Whirling around just to see Wrath falling flat on his face "What the hell are you doing here!"

Envy hissed at the younger sin "I thought I told you to stay behind!"

"I know but I was bored so I followed you why you usually don't care?" Envy growled.

"I have to kill some one and I want you gone before- Oh great she's here!" Envy whispered the last part as Elysia came in to sight.

"Hey isn't that the girl from the funeral?" Wrath asked curiously

"Ya and she's been causing a little too much trouble lately so Dante wants her gone" Before Wrath could ask some thing else Envy jumped down nearly scaring Elysia to death.

"Ah! Oh I'm sorry you startled me" Elysia said politely

"Sorry about scaring you, but I'm not here to talk only to kill" Envy told her smiling evilly

"W-why would you want to kill me...HU! You're the one that killed my dad didn't you!" She stated eyeing his oroborus tattoo

"Ya, sorry about that he just got a little to nosy for his own good, and now it seems you have done the same" with that he kicked her hard in the stomach knocking the wind out of her as she fell back.

"Y-you bastered!" she said thru gritted teeth as Envy smiled down at her.

"Aw,that hurt and to think I was just going to kill you and get this over with Oh-well" He said kicking her once more causing her to cough up blood.

"Well this was essay...god by" Envy raised his arm as he transforming it in to a blade.

_**Slice**_

Envy turned around glaring darkly at Wrath who ha his hand thru Envy's chest.

"Don't" was All Wrath said before Envy died temporarily giving Wrath Enough time to Pick Elysia up and run hoping when he got home Envy wouldn't 'Punish' as bad as he normally did…

* * *

"I'm sorry about this" Wrath told the un-conches Girl as she stirred from her sleep. 

"It's ok thank you for helping me" Wrath smiled at her.

"It was nothing really"

"You were there weren't you?" Wrath looked down at her questioningly

"You were the one at the funeral weren't you?" Wrath tensed.

"H-how did you know that was me" Elysia smiled at him

"I just new…My name is Elysia"

"Wrath"

"Your one of them aren't you the homunculi…"

"Ya how did you guess?" He asked as she sat up

"Oh, I've known who you all were for a long time I just never did any-thing about it"

She told him brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'll be back tomorrow to check on you ok" Wrath told her as he began to climb out the window

"Wait why did you help me any-way?"

Wrath looked down

"To be honest I really don't now" after that he left hoping Envy wouldn't kill him when he got home…

* * *

"E-Envy I'm back" Wrath said hesitantly as he walked in to the living room 

The others were all out on missions so the no one was really there to save him.

"Boo"

Wrath yelpt nearly jumping out of his skin when he heard Envy whispered in to his ear.

"Why so scared Wrath are you afraid?" Envy asked him mockingly

"N-no of cores not"

"To bad I would have let you get away with a warning but you're in a lot more trouble then you can comprehend.

Wrath paled He new what Envy was threatening him with and that scared him most.

* * *

Poor Wrath he's going to be in a hell lot of trouble in the next one any-way Review and the next chappy will be out soon … 


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: **Rated M for language, lemons, and possible Male x Male contact.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA or any of the characters it's sad I know…

**The Sweetest Sin Ch.2

* * *

**

"Envy look I'm sorry for what happened earlier but you can't kill her!" Envy didn't even bother to reply to the young homunculus that stood before him, instead he watched him tremble in fear of the inevitable.

Before he was even giving time to blink his body was thrust up against a wall that he could have sworn was more then 10 feet behind him a moment ago. He began to struggle for breath as Envy's long fingers wrapped them selves around Wrath's slim thought.

A dark and unmistakably dangerous gleam, hidden behind his silted lilac eyes. "I swear on that bitches grave (he is referring to Sloth) if that girl even thinks about reporting us to the military, I won't just kill her, I'll kill you as well and send you back to the gate from which you came!"

With that said he tightened his grip on the other sins neck with enough force that would have killed any one else, and flung him to the other side of the room where he landed none-to-gently on the hard tile floor with enough forces to make an imprint into the floor.

(Ow) gasping from the shock, Wrath curled into a tight ball and clenched his eyes shut into hopes that Envy would let him be.

He wasn't in the least surprised in how Envy was treating him. Envy had seemed to have been getting more and more violent ever since that day years ago when Dante left, only returning every six months or so to give him or Envy an order.

Now the sin had a lot of bottled up rage to begin with and much to Wrath's dismay, he was the only one the sin could really take it out on with out some civilian ending up dead. Especially if Envy would revert back to his true form (I'm referring to the manga)

In any case he would just do what he always did whenever he had to deal with Envy's temper, by gritting his teeth and baring the pain till the inevitable happened and he lost consciousness. Hearing footsteps rapidly approach him, He flinched feeling Envy lift him up by the color of his shirt.

The only movement he was able to make out was Envy raising his fist just before it came colliding harshly with his cheek. The bruse instantly forming from the brutal force used on the shorter homunculus.

The next thing he new he was on the floor again and Envy was smiling down at him…. that's all he could recall…before his vision went black, and he feel unconscious.

* * *

When Wrath awoke he was alone and the room was a mess. Despite the cries of his body he turned his head to the nearest window. By the looks of it was about 7:00 o'clock and the sky was still light with the bright pastel colors of the setting sun.

Struggling, he could barley stand. The multiple cuts, burses, and other various wounds that covered his body each making it more and more difficult for him to move. It almost made it so he couldn't stand.

However he did and despite the immense burning he felt from his thighs he made his way to the door and from there to the only place he new were he could seek refuge…

* * *

Elysia stared mindlessly at the ceiling fan from were she sat on the living room couch trying to get Wraths image out of her mind.

'I'm just glad he was there to help me, god only knows what would have happened if he hadn't been there- A dull knock at the front door jolted her from her thoughts as she stood up and made her way to the door.

She stiffened a gasp as Wrath, who had been using the door for support, collapsed on the floor out of fatigue doing his best to stay awake.

"Oh god, Wrath what the hell happened to you!"

Not waiting for him to reply she took hold of his auto-mail (Did I spell that right?) arm and slung it over her shoulder supporting him as she led him to her room.

Careful as to not wake him up (he fell unconscious again half way to her bed room) Within an hour she had him bandaged and clean all safe for his auto-mail arm which by the looks of it, was beyond repair.

'Mom shouldn't be back for a few more hours so this should be alright for now…I just hope that thing from earlier doesn't come back' Yawning she looked at the nearest clock in her room in the hopes that it wasn't to late.

'Damn I had better get to bed, who new he could be so much trouble!' Walking to her bathroom she changed into her night cloths and went to bed (she was in a sleeping bag on the floor of her room since Wrath was occupying her bed)

'If only I didn't have school tomorrow then this might not have been so bad…' and with that last thought she drifted into dreamland…

* * *

Wrath woke up the next morning spotting Elysia's sleeping bag empty and the sound of the running water from the bath room.

"Wow, she took good care of me" Wrath thought out loud seeing how well Elysia did on tending to his wounds.

'Maybe I should make her breakfast' smiling to himself he carefully got up from the bed and made his way to the kitchen searching for something to make…

* * *

20 minutes latter Elysia was out of the shower and was starting to get dressed, or at least she was, until Wrath came barging into the room to tell her breakfast was ready.

"Oi, Elysia I made you-" his voice trailed off seeing the girl was in nothing but her bra, and underwear, he stood gawking at her for a good two minutes before she finally snapped at him throwing he nearest object.

(which happened to be a lamp) at him hitting him dead on just before he could leave. "And so starts the most complicated day of my life" She muttered under her breath as she continued getting dressed searching for something Wrath could wear, because if SHE had to spend a day at school suffering SO DID HE!…

* * *

The way to Elysia's high school was a quiet one since Wrath was still blushing from this mornings miss-hap, and Elysia was too tired to really egnolige and thing all that could make it better was the way the girls at school glared at her as she walked up the steps. Wrath trailing not far behind….

* * *

Sorry for how long I kept you guys waiting for this one but I've just been having ideas for it recently, and I'm doing the best I can so please be pashint and I'm have the next chapter up as soon as I can! 


End file.
